


Destiny

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, One Ship Bootcamp, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yubel’s search for Juudai has been long and hard but Yubel will never give it up.  What’s meant to be is meant to be.





	Destiny

**Title:** **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, canon claim: B14, 1st person POV; One Ship Boot Camp, #45, destiny  
 **Summary:** Yubel’s search for Juudai has been long and hard but Yubel will never give it up. What’s meant to be is meant to be.

* * *

I have fought so hard and so long to find him again. I have done anything that I had to, and perhaps things that I didn’t have to. 

But I don’t care. Only Juudai matters to me. Only Juudai has ever mattered to me. My own life means nothing, because it belongs to him. 

It always has. Since that first time we met, I knew that I would do anything for him. He saved me and for that, I am his, now and forever. 

I would love him even if he hadn’t saved me. I would search for him throughout time and space, because he loves me. I know this won’t change. It never has. 

We have had many lives together since that first one. Though I have not worn a mortal flesh form ever since then. He’s always known that I am there, for he can always see me. 

We are one heart. We always have been. 

He was – and is – the first and only being that I have ever kissed. I have never wanted anyone else. I could never want anyone else. We are crafted for one another, bound together by the bonds of the heart and of destiny. 

I have never asked if he’s kissed anyone else. I do not always find him at birth. He can go years without me, and I without him. It is possible. 

I never ask. I do not want to know. 

But even if he has, those kisses, those emotions, they mean nothing in the face of what we share with one another. They never have and never will. 

This time, this life, will be no different. What is it that can change? He always knows me on sight. So many times that I’ve appeared before him, and he rejoices. 

Even if we cannot touch always – it depends on which world he’s born in – but our hearts touch, our souls touch. It is enough. It is all that I or he have ever wanted, to be together. 

There have been bad times. There was a life of his where I did not make it in time to save him. Where he fought against those ensnared by the Light of Ruin and they put an arrow in his back while he wasn’t aware. 

I arrived in time to see him perish. It was not a weapon imbued with the power of the Light itself, or he would be gone forever. 

I did not care. I tore them apart regardless. How dare they harm my beloved. How dare they approach him. 

In that time and place, I buried him with all the honors a prince and the defender of creation should have. By some kind chance – if that could ever be called _kind_ , to bury the one that you love with such passion and depth – he lived in a world of spirits, where I could touch him and could’ve been touched by him. 

If I’d only arrived in time. 

So from that point onward, I kept searching. I would not let myself rest. I would find him when he was reborn and I would protect him from the first breath of infancy onward. 

No one would stand in my way. 

And I did find him. He wasn’t quite an infant, but I missed only a few short years. He’d already developed enough to have his spirit sight. This was not a world _of_ spirits, where we could touch one another freely, but it was connected to such worlds. Perhaps in the future we would be able to hold one another again. 

In this time and place, I had to link myself to a card to fully protect him. Influencing the one who crafted such cards wasn’t difficult at all. I have always been skilled at whispering in the ears of those who need a little push now and then. 

And so I came to him, my beloved, and I stood by his side, no matter the battle. 

Such small games, such little opponents, but they dared to raise a hand against my Juudai, and the Light could be _anywhere_. It could hide in the most innocent and strike when no one suspected. 

So I killed them. All of those who fought him and failed – worse, those who dared to _win_ \- fell at _my_ hand. I do not need to strike in a duel to unleash my vengeance on those who harm my beloved Juudai. 

They learned. They learned not to approach him, not to harm him. Some thought this only applied to duels. That if he were attacked while alone, they could act freely, could _hurt him_. 

I taught them how wrong they were. No one is allowed to hurt Juudai. 

And yet for some reason I have yet to fathom, Juudai wished me to stop. What a foolish child he was. And then – then he sent me away. 

I did not fathom that, either. But through the searing pain I began to understand. Juudai loved me. Juudai would never hurt me without a reason. His reason must be to show me his love. It is not a way we have loved before, but I can accept it. 

I accepted this form so that no one could hurt me, so that Juudai would always be protected. It is fitting that Juudai be the one who finds a way to hurt me, and it is with his love. 

But I have learned, and I have returned, and I will seek him out, and I will never let him go again. Our love is forever, and if he has forgotten me in this life then I will remind him. 

If he has not, then I will remind him of his love and my love and how it is forever, no matter what. He has never broken a promise, not to me and not to anyone else, and it is not right that he do so now. 

Do not despair, my love. I am coming. 

**The End**

**Notes:** I genuinely love writing Yubel in Yubel’s not quite sane mindset. It’s fun to just sit back and let the words flow!


End file.
